Dans les sous–sols
by Wayya
Summary: Yuri [LustRiza], M. One–shot. A la poursuite de Barry dans les sous–sols de l'armée, Riza affronte son ennemie et la fin de ses rêves. Spoilers pour le volume 10 du manga.


**Dans les sous-sols**

Pressés de retrouver Barry avant qu'il ne commette une erreur, ils avaient décidé de se séparer en deux groupes. Deux équipes, chacune composée d'un alchimiste et d'un sniper. Riza avait suivi des yeux Mustang et Havoc alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de leur côté. Quand ils eurent disparu au coin du couloir lugubre, elle se tourna vers Alphonse ; le garçon était visiblement mal à l'aise, et elle s'était efforcée de le rassurer.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'écouter cette petite voix qui lui soufflait d'un ton moqueur qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à se rassurer, _elle_… Tout allait bien se passer, même s'ils avaient déjà bien faillit frôler la catastrophe quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, si le colonel n'était pas intervenu – alors que normalement il n'aurait même dû être là, toujours à se mettre en danger, celui-là…  
« Lieutenant ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Euh, oui, excuse-moi, Alphonse. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, » répondit-elle précipitamment. Bravo ! Se laisser distraire comme ça au beau milieu d'une mission, quel professionnalisme ! Dire qu'elle s'était permise de faire la leçon au colonel…

Elle secoua la tête dans l'espoir de se remettre les idées en place et fit signe à son équipier de se mettre en marche. Elle prit la tête, l'arme levée et tous ses sens en éveil, parée à agir en cas de danger.

Son instinct avait repris le dessus et c'est avec un calme froid qu'elle atteignit la grande salle vide où les attendait Barry. Alphonse ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation étouffée devant l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à eux ; une immense porte gravée de motifs alchimiques dominait les deux Barry, l'âme et le corps. Tous deux étaient immobiles mais l'armure les accueillit d'un « Vous êtes en retard, patronne » morne lorsque Riza et Alphonse entrèrent.

Ils se rapprochèrent du corps en cours de décomposition. Riza voyait bien que le garçon mourrait d'envie d'examiner les symboles de la porte et entendit le regret dans sa voix quand il annonça : « Je vais aller chercher le colonel et le lieutenant, maintenant que nous avons récupéré Barry. Je crains que vous seule ayez assez d'autorité pour l'empêcher de disparaître encore une fois. »

Riza opina et laissa s'éloigner Alphonse. Elle aussi aurait bien aimé échanger leurs rôles. Le sombre pressentiment qui l'avait effleurée quand le colonel était parti de son côté avait depuis planté profondément ses racines en elle, et maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, il criait à tue-tête dans un recoin de son esprit. Aussi prit-elle la remarque de Barry comme une diversion bienvenue :  
« Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de le couper maintenant.  
- Vraiment ? » Répondit-t-elle distraitement. Même les discussions sanglantes du boucher valaient mieux que ses pensées morbides en ce moment.  
« Au début, je pensais que ce serait super de pouvoir trancher son propre corps. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, hein ? Sauf que ce n'est plus qu'un paquet de chair maintenant… Une coquille vide. Trancher un animal serait plus intéressant, c'est dire. J'aime voir mes victimes sentir venir leur mort… crier, se débattre, ce genre de trucs. Lui, il veut juste mourir. Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il lui reste de la volonté. Je suis tellement déçu…  
- Je reconnais une telle poésie ! C'était donc toi, 66, qui amené tous ces fouineurs ici ! »  
Riza n'avait pas sentit l'autre approcher. Elle se tourna vivement vers l'entrée de la salle, parée à faire feu. Une femme, toute en noir… Et son tatouage sur la poitrine…  
« Tiens tiens, mademoiselle Lust ! Justement, toi, tu dois être bien meilleure à découper ! J'en crève d'envie depuis si longtemps… »

Tout se passa en une poignée de secondes. Barry la dépassa, le hachoir levé, et courut en direction de l'Homoncule. Lust semblait immobile, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, mais brusquement la course du boucher s'interrompit et l'armure tomba en pièces sur le sol dans un vacarme métallique. _En un seul coup, avec un seul bras… Ces créatures sont monstrueuses._  
« Décidément, tu auras vraiment été très pénible, 66. En plus d'aller raconter nos petits secrets aux militaires, tu me forces à éliminer de précieux sacrifices…  
- 'Eliminer des sacrifices' ?, » répéta Riza, les dents serrées et les mains crispées sur son arme.  
Lust leva la tête vers elle et pris un air surpris, comme si elle ne découvrait la présence de la jeune femme que maintenant.  
« Tiens, tu es là, toi ? Le caniche du colonel Mustang ? Quel dommage que son toutou n'ait pas été là au moment où il en avait besoin ! Non pas que c'aurait changé grand-chose, mais…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Un homme si séduisant… Mais un peu trop ambitieux à mon goût. Et beaucoup trop curieux. Les hommes ne peuvent-t-ils donc pas comprendre qu'une aura de mystère est l'un des charmes d'une femme ? » Minauda Lust en faisant la moue.  
Riza sentit ses mains commencer à trembler.  
« Ne… Ne me dis pas que… »  
La voix de l'Homoncule devint plus froide que la glace, mais elle continuait de sourire. « Quel gâchis. »

Quelque chose se cassa dans la jeune femme. Oubliées, toutes ces heures d'entraînement et cette guerre interminable qui avait forgé son caractère. Envolées, toutes les résolutions qu'elle avait prises depuis la mort de son père. Sa façade imperturbable tomba en morceaux, une couche de stoïcisme et de détermination après l'autre, au même rythme que son chargeur se vidait sur la créature. L'autre encaissait chaque balle avec des mouvements saccadés de poupée désarticulée, mais tenait toujours debout. Son monde s'était réduit au doigt qui appuyait continuellement sur la gâchette, à la cible en face d'elle, et aux éclaboussures de sang qui semblaient ne jamais s'arrêter. Peut-être criait-elle. Peut-être le temps s'était-il figé, et elle resterait ainsi éternellement, confuse et dévastée.

Mais lorsque la dernière balle se fut logée dans le ventre de l'Homoncule, le temps reprit ses droits et Riza tomba à genoux. Dans le silence soudain, sa perte lui semblait plus vaste que la salle, plus oppressante que la peur qui aurait dû la submerger lorsque Lust s'approcha d'elle.  
« Les humains sont si faibles… Vous vous accrochez à des rêves trop gros pour vous. Tu penses vraiment qu'il avait la moindre chance de réussir ? Et toi, tu es pire. Sans rêves, sans buts, tu parasites ceux des autres et prétends que ce sont les tiens. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te reste lorsque les autres t'abandonnent et que tu te retrouves seule ? »

Elle ne voulait pas entendre. La vérité faisait trop mal, et la faible part d'elle encore capable d'émotions s'étonnait qu'elle puisse encore avoir mal. Lust s'agenouilla à son tour et prit la tête de Riza entre ses paumes, la forçant à relever son regard et se perdre dans ses yeux mauves.  
« Nous avions une place pour Greed, tu sais ? A un moment, j'ai pensé à toi. A la férocité avec laquelle tu t'accrochais à ton petit colonel. Mais je me suis trompée, visiblement. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que l'autre cadavre, là-bas, » fit-elle en désignant le corps de Barry.  
« Juste un corps… » Puis Lust commença à lécher les larmes qui continuaient de rouler sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Le contact répugna Riza, et pourtant il y avait une certaine sensualité dans les gestes de l'Homoncule qui la troublait. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau s'électriser là où passait la langue, et le souffle chaud sur ses joues la faisait frissonner. Lorsque les mains de Lust quittèrent son visage pour s'aventurer sous les vêtements militaires si stricts, elle ne recula pas. Des doigts experts exploraient son corps, lui remémoraient des plaisirs qu'elle s'était interdit. Peut-être pour ne plus souffrir. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'était promis d'attendre que l'homme qu'elle suivait vienne à elle, quand il aurait atteint ses buts. Peut-être… parce qu'elle avait été trop lâche pour le lui dire, trop faible pour le protéger.

Riza se mit à répondre avec fougue aux provocations de son adversaire. Une faim, un désir presque animal, s'était éveillée en elle et submergeait toute pensée cohérente. Elle se livrait entièrement, et donnait en retour, des caresses dont l'ardeur compensait la maladresse. Lust, en retour, se montrait à la fois passionnée et dangereuse, ses doigts pouvant faire naître de petits brasiers de plaisirs ou des entailles sanglantes. La voix rendue rauque par l'excitation, l'Homoncule gardait son pouvoir sur la jeune femme : « Mais j'ai mes rêves, moi aussi. Un jour, je serai humaine. Je vivrai… Je serai plus vivante que tu ne l'as jamais été, parce que je ne serai la marionnette de personne. » Puis elle entendit Lust se tendre et crier, et elle-même fut envahie par un grand voile blanc. Elle accueillit le néant blanc avec la volonté de s'y perdre. Ses larmes ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtées.

Au bout d'un temps qui aurait aussi bien pu être quelques secondes qu'une éternité, Lust se redressa sur un coude pour murmurer à l'oreille de Riza : « Viens avec moi. »

* * *

Al ne voulait plus prendre de risques après le désastre qu'il avait découvert dans le couloir opposé. L'équipe de renfort qu'il guidait comportait deux médecins et des armes lourdes. Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, il ne restait que les débris de l'armure 66, le cadavre de Barry et un pistolet déchargé. 


End file.
